


Healing

by fambamweekly



Series: Healing [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also leader line, love 96 line, mentions of other members - Freeform, minor soonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Wonwoo will be alright. I mean how could he not be while surrounded by his loving idiotic family?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the time of Wonwoo’s absence from Pretty U and Very Nice era.

Ever since Wonwoo’s diagnosis, where he was then bedridden and in a way forced to take a break from all of Seventeen’s activity so that he could fully heal and become healthy again, Wonwoo had been restless and somewhat depressed. He was angry at himself for letting down his members and for disappointing his fans, even though he knew he couldn’t do much with his current condition. He tried to convince the management and CEO to let him continue promotions for Pretty U until the end, but given that his pain was growing worse, and that it was only the beginning of promotions, the CEO decided that he be given a break to fully heal and also, to let things die down after the Girls Generation incident. Even though he apologized and everything seemed to turn fine, there were still some angry fans out there, so the CEO thought this was the perfect opportunity to give the fans and Wonwoo a bit of a break from each other for the moment. He then handed the responsibility to Jihoon and Soonyoung to change up the choreography and line distribution until further notice… which leads us up to this point.

“Alright you guys! I think we’re finished for today. Tomorrow, we’ll finish the ending and do a final run through. For now, let’s go home!”

The other members tiredly cheered with Soonyoung’s announcement as they started to head towards their bags to grab their towels and water bottles. After everyone had gathered their things, Seungcheol turned to face the group.

“I’m so proud of all the hard work you’ve put in today. I know it’s not easy having to learn all of this in a span of a day, especially since I know you guys are worried about Wonwoo, but I’m glad to see that you all are still trying your best and are keeping a positive attitude. Because of your hard work today, we'll start morning rehearsal tomorrow at 8 instead of 6! We’ll have a proper group meeting tomorrow after rehearsal but for now, go home and get some rest. Oh, and I need to talk to Jihoon and Soonyoung for a bit so Jeonghan, Jisoo, can you guys take care of the kids?”

Jeonghan and Jisoo turned to look at each other and slowly nodded,

“Sure thing Cheol,”

“Yeah, sure. Come on kids,”

And with that, they started to herd the rest of their younger members out the door who were too tired to remark on the fact that they were not kids who need to be taken care of. Mumbles of good byes and good nights, although it was close to 1 in the morning by then, were said as they went out the door and soon, it was completely silent in the room that now just held the three leaders, Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung.

Jihoon sinked to the ground, with his back against the mirror, and groaned as he felt his muscles complain. Soonyoung slid a water bottle to him from his own starfish position on the ground while Seungcheol stood in the space between them. Jihoon nodded in thanks to Soonyoung as he took a long winded gulp of the fresh water. After a moment of silence where each adjusted to the suddenly quiet room, Seungcheol tiredly sighed and said,

“Well I’m not going to keep you guys here for long, it’s been an exhausting day for all of us.”

Soonyoung scoffed.

“That’s an understatement. I feel like I’m going to die,” Soonyoung moaned.

Seungcheol smiled sympathetically at the young choreographer who had to stay up the previous night to contemplate on how to change the moves so that they didn’t change the choreography that much but still filled the space that Wonwoo left.

“Well, overall I think it went well. You did good, Soonyoungie. I’m proud of you for all the hard work you did today.”

Soonyoung tiredly smiled.

“Thanks hyung. You did well too, and you too Jihoon.”

Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon, who looked to have his eyes closed and was dozing off during this little exchange. Seungcheol chuckled and stepped over to nudge his foot into Jihoon’s side. Jihoon grumbled a bit before opening his eyes and looking over at Soonyoung.

“Thanks,” Jihoon said tiredly. “Now are we done?” He glanced at Seungcheol.

“No, actually I have something to ask of you guys. Well, actually the CEO requested this.” Like the energy had been suddenly sucked out of him, Seungcheol slowly started to slid down to the ground next to Jihoon and there was a tense moment of silence where it seemed like he was trying to pull his thoughts together when finally, taking a deep breath, he stated,

“He wants you two to also adjust the next promotion for Wonwoo’s absence.”

Suddenly, Jihoon was wide awake, eyes and mouth open with worry and shock while Soonyoung sprung up from his starfish position to mimic Jihoon’s expression at Seungcheol.

“What?!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Is he that bad? He looked fine when we visited him in the hospital." Jihoon's voice was laced with worry and concern.

"Wonwoo..." Soonyoung whispered.

Seungcheol looked between the both of them and said quietly,

“Yeah. Although he may not look like it, he’s still in a lot of pain and it’s going to take more than just a month for him to get up and moving like before, especially if we want him to stay in Seventeen. We need him to be fully healthy, not partially, or else, his career could be over, so the CEO wants us to be very careful with this.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon continued to look over at each other, shocked at the news.

Seungcheol continued,

“Although we’ll still need two versions in a way, like for Pretty U. Because once Wonwoo’s up and ready, he’ll be performing them with us on stage.”

Seungcheol said with a determined conviction.

Letting out a sigh, Jihoon sagged against the wall again. Rubbing his eyes, he said,

“Well there’s nothing we can do I suppose… I guess we can go over the line distribution after the choreography is finished.” He looked over at Soonyoung for confirmation, who slowly nodded, still getting over the shock.

“I know this will be a lot of work, especially with promotions and all for Pretty U up, so I want you guys to know that you have me and the rest of the members and even the CEO to lean on if you need any help or guidance, alright guys?” Seungcheol said, reaching over to put his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, glancing at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tiredly smiled and nodded.

“Yeah hyung, we know. It’s alright, the choreography for Very Nice is already almost finished, so I’ll finish that up and then when we actually start practicing it, I’ll adjust it then for Wonwoo’s absence.”

“Alright, well thank you guys again for your hard work. Now, let’s go to bed.”

Seungcheol nudged Jihoon who was starting to doze off again on his shoulder, and with Soonyoung’s help, they managed to drag Jihoon and the rest of their bodies down to the dorm for some well needed rest.

 

Due to some whining and a bit of begging on part of the members, after Wonwoo was deemed fine and was able to move without being in too much pain, although he still needed to be careful and have his check ups, he was allowed to leave the hospital and go back to the dorms to spend the rest of his break. The promotions for Pretty U were finished, and the members were starting to get ready for the Very Nice promotions that were soon about to happen. On the first day that Wonwoo was due back in the dorms, the manager was the only one to greet him at the hospital, claiming the other members couldn’t make it due to them practicing for the Very Nice promotions coming up. Feeling sad and a bit guilty that the members were working really hard, and he wasn’t, he spent the rest of the car ride in silence, opting to stare out the window, lost in thought. Arriving at the dorms, Wonwoo punched in the code and went inside first as the manager had said he would carry his stuff for him. Before he could fully take off his shoes and find the light switch though, someone had beaten him to it, and Wonwoo’s senses exploded as his eyes became blinded by light and his ears deafened by the shouts of all the members yelling out, “Surprise!” After getting over the initial shock quickly, Wonwoo looked around in amazement and happiness as he saw Seungcheol holding a cake with candles on it, surrounded by all the members wearing streamers and party hats. The dorm was also decorated as such, even with a homemade sign that stated “Welcome Home Wonwoo!”

The members laughed at the star struck face Wonwoo was wearing and quickly pulled him in to sit and eat the cake they made. Wonwoo could only feel happiness and pure joy and love for his members as he sat there, listening to all the members recounting all of what he had missed while he was gone, talking so much and so loud, even though most of them had came to visit him in the hospital, they still had so much to say. Finally, after everything was said and the atmosphere simmered down, the group started to move around and small group conversations broke out. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into the conversation that consisted of him, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Dino arguing about which cereal flavor was the best, however, uninterested, Wonwoo looked around the room, and when he caught eyes with Jihoon, he excused himself from the group and headed in his direction instead, where Jihoon was sitting with Soonyoung and Jun in one of the corners. Plopping down, wrapping one of his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders, he announced his presence to his same-age friend group with a simple hey.

“Hey Wonwoo! How’d you enjoy the surprise?” Soonyoung asked, leaning back on his arms.

“Great.” Wonwoo replied, leaning more into Jihoon’s side.

“Get off of me, you oaf.” Jihoon grumbled, trying to pry Wonwoo’s body off of his.

Wonwoo pouted, tightening his hold and pulling Jihoon closer.

“Is this how you treat a person who just got out of the hospital?” Wonwoo pouted at Jihoon, while Jihoon scowled at him, however giving up from prying Wonwoo’s hold on him.

“You didn’t even visit me as much in the hospital! I kept asking where you were but no one would answer me,” Wonwoo continued, pouting harder as he thought about all the times he sat in the hospital thinking (a bit too much) about Jihoon and what his friend was doing.

“I was busy in the studio,” Jihoon muttered.

“You know Wonwoo, even if Jihoonie doesn’t outwardly state it, he was very worried about you the whole time. He kept asking us how you were whenever we would come back from a visit and reminding us to let you sleep and not stress you out too much and all,” Jun suddenly butted in, smirking when Jihoon turned his glare from Wonwoo to him.

Wonwoo looked down at Jihoon in surprise and saw a bit of a blush before squeezing Jihoon’s shoulders and stating,

“Well yeah, I would be sad if he wasn’t worried about me, I mean he is my best friend so.” Wonwoo joked, secretly pleased of how much Jihoon cared for him, despite his outer appearance.

“Um excuse you, Jihoon is my best friend,” Soonyoung stated, offended.

Jun gasped.

“I thought we were best friends Soonie! I’ve been betrayed.” Jun dramatically stated, falling onto the floor, clutching his heart.

“Of course you’re ONE of my best friends Jun! But Jihoonie’s on the top of my list. And then Wonwoo… and then maybe Seokmin and then Chan and then Cheol and then um and then you!” Soonyoung stated, counting off on his fingers.

“How dare you,” Jun gaped, looking offended, until Soonyoung outwardly laughed at Junhui’s face and tackled him onto the ground, playfully pulling him into a choke hold.

“Idiots,” Jihoon muttered while rolling his eyes. However, when Wonwoo looked at Jihoon, he could see the fondness that shone off of his eyes while he watched his two friends bicker and fight. Smiling, Wonwoo leaned more into Jihoon’s side, then just finding it more comfortable to just slide down to rest his head on Jihoon’s lap.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jihoon asked, face stoic as always but eyes twinkled with worry as he brushed back Wonwoo’s bangs.

“Why? Are you worried about me, Jihoon?” Wonwoo smirked.

Jihoon blushed, muttering a shut up and was about to remove this fingers from Wonwoo’s hair when Wonwoo caught them with his own hand and pressed it back into his hair.

Gently smiling and closing his eyes, Wonwoo sighed.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m really okay.”

There was slight pause before Jihoon resumed playing with Wonwoo’s hair and as Wonwoo laid there, surrounded by the laughter of his friends, the occasional shrieks, the light conversation, the nonsense arguing, and especially the warmth of the body he was laying on and the fingers carding through his hair, he thought to himself, how could I not be okay with all of you here with me like this?

**Author's Note:**

> love me some 96 line and leader line ships~ hope you enjoyed!


End file.
